1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of cycling and, more particularly, to a sleeved glove having an integrated latching mechanism for removable attachment to the handlebar of a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Whether in casual touring or during a road race or a lengthy cross country ride such as a Century event, the overall time required to cover the prescribed distance depends upon many factors in addition to basic rider conditioning. One important factor is wind resistance and the adoption of a body position that minimizes the same.
A cyclist's elapsed time in completing a race or ride will be largely influenced by the percentage of time during which he or she can maintain an aerodynamic tuck position that not only reduces wind resistance but also increases speed while conserving energy. This tuck position allows the rider to lean forward onto the forearms and “spin”, which is a technique of applying a cadence to the pedals that advanced riders and all racers constantly work on and practice in order to improve their biking performance. As may be observed when watching professional bike racing, it is important for the teams not only to apply the principles of aerodynamics when working as a team but also to practice good individual body positioning during a race in order to ensure energy conservation and produce maximum performance from themselves and their equipment.
One way of producing maximum performance from cycling equipment is to invest much time and money in the engineering of equipment that is lighter and stronger. Thousands of dollars are spent to produce bicycle frames that are extremely light in weight. Everything that is thereafter bolted to the frame, e.g., wheels, handlebar and stem, gears, brakes, etc., must also be comparably lightweight and strong. Serious riders may spend thousands of dollars for a bike and then, over a period of time, spend hundreds more on accessories and replacement parts that are still lighter and stronger.
One such accessory may take the form of any number of aerodynamic bars that are currently on the market and in use. Such bars, which come in various shapes and configurations, may replace the existing handlebar, whether a conventional “10-speed” road style handlebar or other mountain bike or hybrid style bar, or may bolt directly to the existing handlebar, typically extending forward like an extra appendage hanging out over the front wheel. These bars are often provided with arm rests at the appropriate location to support the rider when he or she is leaning on the forearms. While such aerodynamic bars do allow the rider to attain an aerodynamic position, they are expensive, often unsightly and add additional weight so as to create an undesirable cost-benefit trade-off for the competitive cyclist. They can also make it difficult for inexperienced riders to use the bicycle when it has been modified in this way.
Accordingly, a need exists for a means of allowing the cyclist to comfortably adopt and maintain an aerodynamic tuck position for extended periods while cycling, without added weight or cumbersome structure that detracts from the balance and appearance of the bicycle.